Their is no such thing as a Meaningless question
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jibbs. Jenny's revenge for Gibbs's constant presence in her office in the form of a few 'seemingly' meaningless questions. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well I watched the final, which may i just add was amazing, and was inspired by the almost rebirth of rule number 12. You have my word that this will not be another one of my oneshots but just please be patient because it may take a while to finish. As always please review, it inspires and motivates me, and also any ideas on how you would like this to end would be appreciated. I do have an idea but i am incredibly open to suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Their is no such thing as a meaningless question<strong>

Jenifer shepherd was dressed to impress. Her lips were bright red and her, almost as bright, red hair hung in perfect curls around her face. She was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt that started at her waist, that was just a tad too short for office life, as well as some plain and simple black boots, with a killer heel, that seemed to bring with them a confidence that could only come from shoes.

She sat at her office desk impatiently flicking her pen on a case file, humming a tune to herself. "Jen we need to talk..." Gibbs said angrily, barging like a tornado into her office.

"Ah," Jenny butted in smirking to herself in the process. "Firstly what time is it Jethro?" she asked sarcastically, staring him down.

"10 in the morning," Gibbs said frantically looking at his watch. His face looked worried and his eyes were frantic. He was wearing an NIS hoody and jeans. She knew this was his 'just ran into work' look and she knew this was not they time to toy with him, but a little revenge couldn't hurt.

"So we are on the job, then?" Jenny mused flicking her hair back. "And what do you call me on the job?"

Gibbs glared at her angrily, while Jenny just smiled brightly and innocently. Gibbs could not stay angry at her when she was truly happy and enjoying this moment. He loved to see her smile, and he had made it almost his quest to make sure she was happy.

"Director, we need to talk..." he said dancing on his feet.

"Ah," Jenny interrupted again, leaning back in her chair. "I think you've barged into my office to ask me pointless questions far too many times," she said, enjoying every moment of this.

Gibbs looked at her needingly. Jenny sighed. "Is it really that important?" she asked.

"No," he sighed, slumping slightly.

"Then take a seat," Jenny gestured, pointing to the chair next to her desk.

"What do you want to ask Je...Director?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Just a few things," she smirked.

"Ask away," he said throwing his hands up in surrender.

Jenny picked up her pen and balanced it in the air between her thumb and pointer finger, seemingly given it her full attention. "What came first me, or that rule you have about not dating co-workers?" Jenny said barely flicking her eyes towards him.

"Rule number 12 came first," Gibbs said emotionlessly.

"Really?" Jenny said dropping her pen onto her desk, "I always thought I was the reason for that rule. Oh well, one can dream." She giggled almost flirtatiously.

"Any more questions Director?" Gibbs huffed, leaning forward onto her desk.

"Yes," Jenny pouted. "Would you say we dated in Paris?" she asked cupping her face in her hands and leaning onto the desk.

"No," Gibbs answered shortly and simply.

Jenny smirked, "Well unless you were seeing someone else at the time, I think we were." She chuckled. "Which brings me to my next question: Were you seeing someone else when we were in Paris?" she asked innocently staring into his eyes.

"No Director," he answered sternly, "I was not."

Jenny shrugged. "So why did you date me even though it was against your rules?" She questioned giving him her full attention and leaning forward even more.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Usual reasons," he snickered.

"Ah yes l'amour," she quoted, "I think I have heard somewhere that it is blinding."

"So that was it? You decided you loved me and then didn't care that I was you student or you co-worker?" Jenny scrutinized keeping a warm smile on her face and making sure her eyes never left his. She did not want to miss any second of his answer.

"I figured out that I had met the one woman on Earth who was perfect for me," he shrugged, "and I figure that I could bend one rule to be with her."

Jenny's jaw dropped as she stared at him in complete and utter shock. Gibbs chuckled. "Any other questions Director?"

"Yes I think I have one more," she said straightening herself up and fluttering her eyes, "but curiosity has got the better of me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You gave away my jurisdiction, Director," Gibbs stated surprisingly calm.

Jenny laughed, "Then I'll get it back."

"You will?" Gibbs asked cautiously, with suspicion in his voice.

"I will on one condition," Jenny whispered leaning forward so that her face was almost touching his. She was toying with him and he knew it. "You ask me out tonight," she added incredibly flirtatiously.

"What happened to no off the job?" Gibbs questioned suspiciously

"You taught me something today Jethro," she said.

"Oh and what is that?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, his face still almost touching hers.

"When you find the person who is the one man on Earth who is completely perfect for you; then its worth bending a few rules to be with them," she shrugged her face beaming as she spoke.

Gibbs leaned in that few inches across the desk and kissed her. Jenny did not pull away, even though she felt her lungs exploding. His hands managed to find their way to her hair, and pulled her closer, until she was almost half way across the desk. Knocking over a weeks worth of paperwork in the process.

"Boss, dead marine..." Tony said as he walked into the Directors office, but stood frozen at the sight of his Boss and the Director showing their affection for each other. Jenny immediately straightened herself up and almost jumped off the desk as Gibbs turned around instinctively, both glaring at Tony. "I'll go now," he whispered awkwardly leaving the room and hiding in a laugh that had been building up inside of him from the moment he entered the room.

"I think you should get too work Jethro," Jen whispered placing one final kiss on his lips. Gibbs nodded and quickly left the room.

Jenny sighed and leaned back into her chair, she had definitely not expected that to happen. "Oy Director," Gibbs said popping his head back into her office quickly, "would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes," she mouthed, straightening up her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Remember when I said that I had a LOT of old Jibbs stuff that I would write up at some point? Well I found this little half finished story and thought it was the perfect second chapter to this story. So here it is. I'm not going to make any promises of whether this is the end or not but please, please review. Oh and as always enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>Jennifer Shepherd thought as she woke in an unfamiliar bed. The small creek of light from the drawn curtains turned everything a warm yellow, which made it impossible to distinguish colors. Her head pounded like she had, had a little too much to drink and her lips felt swollen like she had been kissed a little too much. Not that there was such a thing, of course.

She breathed in deeply. Bourbon and Sawdust seemed to float in the air. She did not need to turn around to know that the arms wrapped around her belonged to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear, he traced a slightly familiar pattern onto her back as she turned around. His lips met hers, she did not pull away. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how did I get here?" Jenny whispered, in the second that she was able to pull herself away. It was not that she couldn't, it was just that she didn't particularly want to.

"You really don't remember?" Gibbs chuckled, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. Jenny took a moment to look at him. He seemed to have a smile on his face that was not likely to go away anytime soon. He always looked younger when he was this happy, it reminded her of Paris.

"No," Jennifer said holding him back with a hand on his chest, "enlighten me."

"Well we went out too diner..." Gibbs started.

"Yes I remember that," Jenny interrupted. Gibbs just stared at her grumpily. "Sorry," she whispered innocently.

"And I asked you back here..." Gibbs said, letting himself trail off naturally.

"I said yes?" Jenny almost coughed, surprised by her own actions, "damn I thought I would have made it harder than that." She chuckled shaking her head at herself.

Gibbs grinned mischievously, "Maybe it was my good looks and charm that won you over?" he shrugged.

"The alcohol may have helped," Jenny mocked.

They both lay there in silence. This was what happened when you rushed things, she couldn't have believed she had let this happen.

"Do you want me to go?" Gibbs asked solemnly. It was a good enough question and Jenny took a moment to consider how she would answer. "No," she sighed, "everything's better when your here."

"You know I never did ask you my final question," Jenny said sitting herself up.

"Ah so you do remember last night?" Gibbs smirked, receiving a playful hit from Jenny for his comment.

"Do you want me to ask or not?" she questioned sternly. Even at the strangest of times, Jenny was too the point.

"Ask," Gibbs said, sitting himself up as well to join Jenny.

"Why is it that your always so quiet?" Jenny questioned. "It's really quite annoying sometimes."

"I say what I need to say," he shrugged.

"But nothing more?" she coaxed.

"I think you would be annoyed with me if I dominated the conversation," Gibbs smirked.

"Would I now?" Jenny said a tad flirtatiously.

"Yes, how many times since I've known you have had a panic attack because you weren't in charge?" Jethro questioned. Cautiously preparing for the fight that he had just started.

"I am in charge remember," Jenny said leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"My point exactly," Gibbs smirked. Jenny hit him again playfully on the shoulder.

"Am I really that bad?" Jenny sighed, sadly.

"No," Gibbs said putting an arm around her shoulder, "It's adorable," Jenny's face lit up at his comment.

"I like this," Jenny said leaning over and placing a kiss onto his lips.

"mmm, we should do this again sometime," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I felt a built guilty leaving this story so unfinished, and even though you can argue that this isn't really finished either its a lot closer then i left it :) So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Their is not such thing as a meaningless question<strong>

As jenny got out of her car she felt like she would throw-up, she was so nervous. She was not nervous of Gibbs; she had him wrapped around her finger, well almost. Jenny wasn't actually sure what she was nervous of, or why she held such a sense of impending doom.

She strolled through the car park heals clicking on the cement. She had always liked the sound of heals clicking it soothed her, but not this time. She fiddles with the hem of her white blouse and pulled down her red skirt slightly. Jenny was fidgeting and uneasy, it was a new and strange feeling.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button, sighing heavily as the doors began to close. She tried to focus on her breathing. It was just a normal Monday, it didn't matter what she had done with Jethro on Friday, and most of Saturday, because today was Monday. The door had almost closed when a familiar hand stopped it.

"Morning Jen," Gibbs greeted as he jumped into the elevator.

Jenny straightened herself up even more, still concentrating on her breathing, and not having a heart attack. "Good morning Jethro," she smiled, "I trust you had a pleasant weekend." Jenny quickly covered her mouth with one hand, it was such a routine question that seemed to have a completely different meaning now.

Gibbs leaned over and pushed the button to take them to the bull pen, "Yes I did, thank you" he smirked rolling his eyes.

"You?" he questioned, a little bit inquisitively leaning back into the elevator.

Jenny breathed out heavily one last time. She had found her comfort zone; this was just their usual conversation and she new how to stand her own against Gibbs. "Probably one of the best nights of my life," she beamed.

It wasn't a lie, shore it had taken Jenny a little bit too remember half of it but it she had figured it out eventually.

"Ah, yes I do believe we are doing it again sometime?" Gibbs questioned mischievously.

Jenny tilted he head taking a moment to consider his question then flicked the switch to stop the elevator. Gibbs looked up at her in surprise, not quite sure what was happening.

"I don't think so Jethro," Jenny said smirked completely composed. She had known what she was going to have to say since the minute she had left his house. This was how it had to be, it was the choice she had made. "It was nice, and your charming and handsome and all of that," Jenny started smiling softly and reminiscing as she said so, "and I did enjoy letting my hair down a bit, but it's not going to work out. I'm sorry," she sighed, leaning back onto the elevator walls.

Gibbs looked at her in shock, and they stared at each other in silence for a few moments; Gibbs taking in what he had just head. "You were just letting you hair down?" Gibbs whispered angrily clenching his fist, hating that she had played with his heart again.

Jenny took a step closer to him, still keeping her voice and actions soft and gentle. There was no point in having to screaming voices in an elevator, "You know you mean more to me then that Jethro," she said reaching out to hold his hand, "and maybe it's because of that, that I think you deserve a lot better."

Gibbs looked at her and shook his head, "how do I get better then you Jen?" He laughed quietly and solemnly looking into her eyes, liking how his words made her blush. It was true, Jenny was perfect to him.

"I'm not really the relationship type Jethro," she laughed, "and I like us as friends." Gibbs nodded, still holding hands Gibbs flicked the elevator switch, but the elevator didn't move.

"Don't tell me were trapped in here," Jenny sighed angrily, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Were trapped in here," Gibbs said taking his phone out of his back pocket, and shaking it angrily.

Jenny just shook her head and took the phone off of him, quickly pressing a few buttons. "McGee is telling you that theirs a power cut and not to bother coming to work today," she laughed. Handing him back his phone.

"How did you do that?" Gibbs asked in awe and bewilderment staring at his phone.

"It's a phone, not rocket science Jethro," she laughed. "Well we have a lot of time to ki..." Jenny couldn't even finish her sentences before Gibbs lips were on hers. It had taken her by surprise, but her eyes had naturally closed and she had kissed him back.

"This is the last time," Jenny stated hurriedly in the split second she was able to pull herself away from him.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer, and he spun her swiftly so that he could press her against the wall. "Sure it is," he chuckled sarcastically.

"I have one more question," Jenny whispered holding Jethro's face away with her hands.

"What?" Jethro questioned, slightly impatiently.

"Would you forget what I said about this being the last time," she whispered. Jethro chuckled and kissed her again. That was his answer.


End file.
